mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Fantastic Voyage (TV series)
| language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 17 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Lou Scheimer Norm Prescott | editor = | runtime = 30 minutes | company = Filmation | distributor = Twentieth Century Fox | channel = ABC-TV | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = September 17, 1968 | last_aired = January 4, 1969 | status = | preceded_by = Fantastic Voyage | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} Fantastic Voyage is an American animated science fiction TV series based on the famous 1966 film directed by Richard Fleischer. The series consists of 17 episodes each running 30 minutes. It was run on ABC-TV from September 14, 1968 through January 4, 1969. The series was produced by Filmation Associates in association with Twentieth Century Fox. It was later shown in reruns on Sci Fi Channel's Cartoon Quest. There are currently no plans to release the series on DVD from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Premise Fantastic Voyage is the story of the C.M.D.F. (Combined Miniature Defense Force), a secret United States government organization which possessed the ability to reduce people to microscopic size. The main characters were Commander Jonathan Kidd; biologist Erica Lane; scientist Busby Birdwell; and a master of mysterious powers known as Guru. The team was reduced in size—for 12 hours only—and traveled around in a microscopic flying submarine, the Voyager, doing battle against the unseen, unsuspecting enemies of the free world (both criminal and germinal matter). The series featured the voices of Marvin Miller, Jane Webb, and Ted Knight. The producers were Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott, the director was Hal Sutherland, and the music was provided by Gordon Zahler. Opening narration Headquarters: CMDF, Combined Miniature Defense Force. Project: ''Fantastic Voyage.'' Process: Miniaturization. Authority: Top Secret, highest clearance. Team: Jonathan Kidd, Commander. Guru, master of mysterious powers. Erica Lane, doctor/biologist. Busby Birdwell, scientist/inventor, builder of the Voyager. Mission: In their miniaturized form, to combat the unseen, unsuspected enemies of freedom. Time Limit: 12 hours. ''Voyager'' Model While the series was in production, Aurora Model Company developed a plastic model of the Voyager, releasing it only months before the series cancellation was announced. Due to the short run of the show, this kit received only one press run, and as a result is one of the rarest kits to find of the Aurora line. A contributing factor to this scarcity is that most of the kits were bought for use as toys (by fans of the show) rather than as static display or collectors' items, thus were lost, broken or disposed of long before they became "collectables." Unbuilt, in-box kits have been sold on eBay for prices between $300 – $700.00 USD. Assembled and partially-assembled models in varied conditions from "acceptable" to "well-worn" - have been sold for over $100, depending on condition. Polar Lights, a company which owned the rights to re-produce the kit passed on re-releasing the subject. Company director Dave Metzner stated that they had to produce much more in-demand subjects in order to be able to afford even considering the production of such niche products. However, Moebius Models has retooled from an original kit, and gone into production on a reproduction Voyager kit (including the original distinctive delta-shaped stand used for Aurora aircraft models). Episode list Series Credits *Directed By Hal Sutherland *Story Editor: Ken Sobol *Senior Animation Director: Anatole Kirsanoff *Production Designer: Don Christensen *Layout: Don Bluth, Herb Hazelton, Carol Marshall, Dan Noonan, Ray Vinella *Storyboard: Oscar Dufau, Jan Green, Sherman Labby, Gary Lund, Mike O'Conner *Background Supervisor: Erv Kaplan *Backgrounds: Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Patricia Frye, Rene Garcia, Bill Geach, Ann Guenther, Maurice Harvey, Jack Healey, Jim Jones, Ted Littlefield, Art Lozzi, Bill McArdle, Lorraine Morgan, Barbara Smith, Paul Xander *Animators: Bob Bentley, Bob Bransford, Jim Brummett, Bob Carr, Butch Davis, Otto Feuer, Jack Foster, Ed Friedman, Geo. Grandpre, Bill Hajee, Dick Hall, Bill Hutten, Les Kaluza, Paul Krukowski, Marshall Lamore, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Murray McClellan, Tom McDonald, Joan Orbison, Chic Otterstrom, Jack Ozark, Bill Pratt, Virgil Raddatz, Len Redman, Bill Reed, Len Rogers, Virgil Ross, Ralph Somerville, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Reuben Timmins, Bob Trochim, Russ Von Neida, Xenia *Animation Check Supervisor: Marion Turk *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Martha Buckley *Assistant Ink and Paint Supervisor: Betty Brooks *Background Music Composed By Robert Allen and Spencer Raymond *Music Published By Shermley Music Corporation (ASCAP) *Camera Supervisors: Roger Brown, Ray Lee *Camera: Sergio Antonio Alcazar, Ron LaPeer, Gary Milton, Roger Sims *Editorial Supervisor: Joseph Simon *Negative Cutter: June Gilham *Sound Effects By Einfeld-Mahana Corporation *Prints By Technicolor *Production Coordinator: Rock Benedict *Voice Talents Of Marvin Miller, Jane Webb, Ted Knight *Produced By Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott *Produced at Filmation Studios in Hollywood *© Copyright MCMLXVIII Filmation Associates, Inc. External links * * * Toon Tracker's Fantastic Voyage page Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Size change in fiction Category:1968 television series debuts Category:1970 television series endings Category:American science fiction television series Category:Television series by Filmation Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by Fox Television Studios